The knit-deknit process is mostly used for the texturing of thermoplastic polymer fibres. In addition, gear crimping is also customary for the production of fibres for artificial grass.
A draw texturing process in which a stuffer box is used in which a cooling zone is provided is known from the textbook “Synthetische Fasern” by Franz Fourné (see page 433, FIG. 4.255, right-hand side of the figure).
The texturing of threads by means of a stuffer box is also known from DE 21 42 652 and DD 221 214.
The knit-deknit process is used for the production of crimped fibres. EP 0 263 566 describes the production of crimped polypropylene fibres for artificial turf with the knit-deknit process. However, the degree of texturing is limited in these processes.
A process for the crimp texturing of an extruded yarn in which the extruded yarn is first stretched through two heating rollers, then crimped in a texturing unit and subsequently cooled via a cooling drum with a certain number of turns is known from DE 38 00 773. The texturing unit is a plug former. To cool the textured yarn, cooling air is sucked through holes located on the outside of the cooling drum.
A cooling godet or roller for the treatment of synthetic thread- or web-shaped goods is also known from DE 28 44 207.
An apparatus for the continuous crimping of thermoplastic yarns with which the crimping (texturing) is carried out with a stuffer box mounted tangentially on a rotary cylinder and the rotary cylinder is used for cooling is known from DE 21 10 670. For this, openings through which cooling air is passed over the cylinder and a cover plate are mounted on the outside of the rotary cylinder next to the stuffer box.
A process for the production of low-shrinkage strips in which flat strips, strands or monofilaments made of plastic are stretched in a stretching station and fixed in a fixing station is known from DE 43 18 689.
The cooling of threads is known from EP 0 003 952, wherein these threads are formed from thread plugs formed in stuffer boxes and then spooled on an air-permeable drum and cooled. There is a substantial distance between the stuffer box and the cooling godet.